


Heel

by radartechie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of Kylo Ren's Helmet and Hux's Boots, Inspired by Fanart, Kylo literally fucks himself with the sole of Hux's boot, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radartechie/pseuds/radartechie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux finds himself with a compliant Kylo Ren under his boot. Like any good opportunity, he seizes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so this was inspired by chromedqueen's lovely Kylux piece right here > http://chromedqueen.tumblr.com/post/143459629412/ive-come-with-more-garbage. You should go check it out if you haven't cause it's amazing this fic probably doesn't do it any justice! I didn't know how bad I needed to see Hux getting Ren off with his boot until I saw this.
> 
> Also, this is just a small little warning: Hux very much enjoys the thought of Ren not being able to breathe properly/suffocating, so if that makes you uncomfortable, just a heads up!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Hux knows exactly what Kylo Ren’s helmet was designed to achieve: regulate airflow and force him to stabilize his breathing during combat, which would then, in theory, leave Ren’s head clear and body calm enough to act as a conduit for his rage and true power.

The helmet, in actuality, is faulty.

Ren cocks his head and the chrome-framed transparisteel of his helmet meets Hux’s hard gaze like a silent challenge. His laboured breathing filters through the mask, loud enough for Hux to gauge. He grinds the heel of his boot up against Ren’s groin, pressing further down on his balls just to see if he can trigger hyperventilation.

Ren cracks easily, surprising Hux when he shifts his hips up against the pressure and groans. Adrenaline laces the blood in Hux’s veins, racing through his body because _kriff_ , he didn’t think Kylo Ren would respond this positively. Ren, panting heavily now, redoubles his efforts to keep quiet, squeaking black leather gloves against the shiny obsidian floor as his fingers clench.

“You’re going to risk losing consciousness if you keep this up,” Hux informs him. He shifts the weight of his boot from Ren’s testicles up the length of his shaft, bearing down on the underside of his cock.

Ren gasps, slamming the back of his head against the wall. Hux allows himself a vile smirk, focusing his attention where Ren claws at the tight neckpiece constricting his throat. 

It becomes a little game to Hux while he rocks the sole of his boot into Ren’s crotch: will Ren ejaculate or pass out first? Hux favours the latter, but between the vocoder’s distortion of Ren’s grunting and groaning, he can hear the air being sucked in through the filters; it’s enough, and will only cause Ren terrible vertigo at best. 

He toys with the idea of pulling off Ren’s clothes until he’s stripped bare and begging for him with nothing but his helmet on. Hux smirks, filling out his own uniform trousers with the thought of having Ren beg and beg- for a finger, his cock, anything. 

Hux wants to press his fingers against Ren’s rim and feel the muscles pucker with Ren’s anticipation, have Ren barely able to breathe when Hux finally breaches him.

“You’re projecting,” Ren huffs, cutting Hux off from his thoughts. “And you have the nerve-“

“Are you attempting to _taunt_ me, Ren?” Hux gloats. “With the position you’re in?”

Hux grins viciously, clenches his fists behind his back, and imagines pushing two fingers into Ren, one joint at a time until he’s knuckle deep and Ren is howling for the unfamiliar feeling of Hux’s gloves against his prostate.

Ren moans and the heel of his boot scrapes against the slick obsidian floor as he kicks out, desperate. He ruts his erection against Hux’s boot so enthusiastically Hux only has to balance the back of his heel against the floor and let the Knight do the rest of the work. Hux watches, entranced as Ren’s own vocoder betrays what little composure he has left and lets slip the pitiful, needy little noises he’s making.

It never fails to surprise Hux. He has seen Ren tortured, beaten, bloody, bruised, and not once had he made a sound. But here under Hux’s boot, he’s breaking and coming undone. Hux knows he owes this to Kylo Ren’s obvious abstinence, but it feels so satisfying, having Ren unravel beneath him, with his touch. It’s a power Hux feels almost drunk on.

Ren pushes harder against his boot, demanding more friction. Hux is fairly impressed when he feels himself mildly unbalanced, and fixes his stance to accommodate Ren’s fervour. 

“A bit too eager, aren’t we?” Hux mocks him, pulling his boot off of Ren’s groin just enough to hear him beg.

“H-Hux.”

The sound of his own name choked in Ren’s throat goes straight to Hux’s cock and he relents, pushing his boot back against Ren. Ren groans, going tense with the first pulses of his climax before fucking up forcefully into the sole of Hux’s boot to ride out the rest of his orgasm.

“Get up,” Hux orders, grinding his heel back into Ren’s balls once he’s gone still. “On your knees, Ren. We’re not finished here.”


End file.
